


Snapshots of Askr

by CrispyShizzles



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: AU, Angst, Characters that get summoned to Askr have a lot of downtime, Comedy, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Multi, Romance, Romantic Comedy, What if they just fucking communicated for once, srsly like all conflict in fire emblem can be avoided if they would just talk to each other, yes this is about dimigard specifically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrispyShizzles/pseuds/CrispyShizzles
Summary: Heroes from epochs past, present, and future all find their way to Askr. United under a common banner, a calm peace among those who would otherwise be enemies starts to form, and allies can live out their days with their once-slain friends. Feeling secure with their new allegiance, many heroes now have the opportunity to get traumas and secrets off their collective chest. In a collection of lighthearted(mostly) snapshots of life in Askr, we see how it all plays out.
Relationships: Alfonse/Veronica (Fire Emblem), Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Snapshots of Askr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard, Claude, and Dimitri share some uncomfortable truths about themselves over tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not know what I'm doing.

It had been a few months since they had been summoned to Askr. After the initial shock wore down, all three house leaders found themselves oddly accepting of their new circumstances. Especially Edelgard. 

Here, where time seemed almost a distant concept, she didn't have to worry about her grand ambitions. The problems of Fódlan seemed a lifetime away. Okay, granted, it _was_ always jarring to see Kronya slithering around so openly with the rest of the Order of Heroes, but she seemed much more reigned in here. Still creepy as shit, though. 

At the moment, Edelgard, Claude, and Dimitri were enjoying tea in one of the many gardens around the castle. The bright and bubbly Princess Sharena had insisted on baking them some pastries, which they had gladly accepted. While Claude and Dimitri laughed unburdened, Edelgard's thoughts were elsewhere. 

She wanted to grow closer with Claude and Dimitri. She wanted to be their...friend. Truly. But every time they came a bit closer to each other, Edelgard put up her familiar walls. Did she really deserve this? Did someone like Edelgard really deserve happiness? Dimitri and Claude were so full of love to give, so open, but if they knew her, the _real_ her, would it be the same? There was only one way to find out. The conversation lulled. Before she could second-guess herself, Edelgard took the leap.

"I'm the Flame Emperor."

Dimitri choked on his tea, coughing and sputtering and jerking.

"What the fuck?" Claude asked incredulously. 

Dedue suddenly appeared from behind a bush(how long had he been there?) and slapped his lord on the back repeatedly to relieve him. 

"Yes, Lady Edelgard," a familiar voice rang out from behind her, "what the FUCK?" Edelgard spun and saw her faithful vassal Hubert appearing from behind a well-maintained hedgerow. 

"Hubert!" Edelgard cried. "I told you your presence was not required!"

"No, seriously." Claude said. "What in the actual hell?"

"Your revealing of your true identity proves that my presence IS in fact required!" Hubert said, furious. Dimitri finally recovered.

"El..." he said, shakily. "Why?"

"Just let me explain, please!" Edelgard pleaded. "Hate me if you wish, but at least hear what I have to—" she cut herself off. "Dimitri, did you just call me 'El'?"

"Um...no?" Dimitri blushed.

"I'm positive you did." Edelgard insisted.

"Yeah, he definitely called you that, Princess." Claude said, seemingly recovered from the shock of learning the Flame Emperor's identity. 

"You must have misheard me." 

"Yes," Dedue offered. "His Highness certainly did not just call you 'El'." He said, completely monotone and unconvincingly.

"You're not helping, Dedue." Dimitri said, head in his hands. Edelgard was happy the attention shifted away from her, because things definitely weren't going in her favor. Hubert summoned a black and purple ball of Miasma and held it threateningly. 

"Explain, blondie!" He yelled at the Crown Prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. 

"Hubert," Edelgard chided, "that won't be necessary." 

"Yes ma'am." Hubert diligently doused the Miasma and unsheathed a wicked looking knife from his belt. "Explain, blondie!" 

"Hubert, just don't threaten him at all!" Edelgard slapped the knife out of his hand. 

"I, also, would advise against threatening harm to His Highness." Dedue said menacingly.

"El, you're my stepsister." Dimitri said, picking his face up off the table. "We spent a year together in Faerghus some time ago. You taught me to dance and I gave you a dagger." 

"That was YOU?" Edelgard yelled, her face going pale. "Dima, what the fuck?" 

Obnoxious laughter echoed from nearby. Sylvain, wearing swim trunks and bare-chested for some reason, came into view from around the corner, nearly doubled over with laughter. "That girl was _Edelgard_? I've been giving you shit about that for years and it was _Edelgard_? I thought it was just some girl but good goddess, you gave the girl you loved a knife as a gift and it was the _Imperial Princess_!" 

"Why are you here?!" Dimitri shouted. Sylvain was too busy trying to pick himself off the floor and recover from his laughing fit to respond. Dedue picked him up and slung him over his shoulder like he weighed four pounds and carried him away, the sounds of laughter still echoing from deeper in the gardens.

"Wait," Claude said, trying to hold back laughter with mixed success, "you gave the girl you liked a _dagger_?"

"How is THIS the main focus of our conversation right now?!" Dimitri asked.

"The blithering simpletons do have a point." Hubert said. "You thought a knife would be a suitable gift for Lady Edelgard?!" 

"...you were in love with me?" Edelgard said in a tiny voice. All eyes turned their focus to the heir apparent of Adrestia. She was beet-red and fidgeting nervously with her hair, her eyes looking anywhere but Dimitri.

"...yes." Dimitri answered, going a similar shade of red and looking away. 

"Hey, Dima?" Edelgard asked, finding the courage to look at him.

"Yeah?" Dimitri asked, locking eyes with Edelgard.

"Can we talk after this? Just the two of us? I want to tell you...everything. About me. About the Flame Emperor. I promise it'll make sense once you hear everything."

"Okay." Dimitri said. "I need to tell you something important, too, El. About...me. And Duscur."

"Okay." Edelgard answered, and looked down at her feet.

 _Well, ain't this just the sweetest thing?_ Claude thought to himself. Hubert was looking rather confused about the whole matter, like he didn't know how he felt about any of it. _Well, everyone else has shared something today. I might as well, too._

"I'm next in line to be king of Almyra." Claude said with the ease and casualness of one discussing the weather. Edelgard, Dimitri, and Hubert all looked at him with wide eyes. 

"What the fuck?" They said in unison.

* * *

At a separate table a little ways off, a five-years-older Claude, Edelgard, and Dimitri watched the scene unfold with their younger counterparts. 

"They seem to be getting along well." Claude observed, sipping his tea.

"I'm glad." Dimitri said, one hand on his teacup and the other intertwined with Edelgard's. "If it can change fate just a little, perhaps they won't have to experience what we went through." 

"I think that would be for the best." Edelgard said. "Perhaps our younger selves can enjoy a better future. Together."

"When they get back to Fódlan, I bet they'll all get right down to kicking those who slither in the dark's collective ass!" Claude laughed.

"We can only hope." Edelgard smiled gently. "Dimitri? Is something the matter?"

"When they get back to Fódlan, huh?" Dimitri sighed. "Is it selfish of me to want to stay here just a bit longer?"

"Nah." Claude said. "I like it here, too."

"I agree, love." Edelgard snuggled closer to Dimitri. "I don't think I'll be ready to return for quite some time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing and uploading a fic, so I'm not great with the format, but I have been writing for quite a while now. I'm not sure how often I'll update this, but I've got some more ideas for some future chapters.


End file.
